User blog:Ininjago/Bionicle: Spherus Magna panel at FrickCon
Trailer (A new vehicle is shown riding to a city that's being built.) ???: It's been a while. (The vehicle is shown in the city, riding past a Moatorn village.) ???: Years have passed since the reconstruction. (A shot of the vehicle is shown, with a new character.) ???: It's time we kick things up a notch, shall we? Warner Bros. LEGO iNinjago Studios (Gravity Hurts by Cyroshell plays) (A gold figure is shown looking at the city. The sceen changes, and the figure is revealled to be Takanuva.) ???: Centuries ago, he came into existence. (A black figure is shown walking in a old caveren.) ???: We never knew about him, until now. (A swarm of Skrall are shown fighting Glatorian) ???: He's after the planet, and us. (Figures emerge from the ground) ???: We have to defend it. (Brief shots are shown) (The Bionicle logo appears on the screen. Below it, the text "Spherus Magna" appears) BIONICLE: Spherus Magna Coming Soon Panel iNinjagoToday at 8:03 PM I'm working on it. I need a bit. ---- pɐdᴉƃᴉuToday at 8:07 PM Is it a movie A TV show A game ---- iNinjagoToday at 8:07 PM can't say https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35795 LMMCU Wiki Thread:35795 Bionicle Project Trailer | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia Blonicle ---- chalk33Today at 8:10 PM boninicle ---- iNinjagoToday at 8:11 PM bonicle Anyway, welcome to the Bionicle: Spherus Magna panel for FrickCon 2018! This is an upcoming movie and revival to the original Bionicle line. No, it isn't another terrible reboot. ---- RealGameTimeToday at 8:13 PM YES YES ALL THE WAY FOR REAL THIS TIME CLASSIC BIONICLE WAS THE FRICKING STUFF BACK THEN(edited) ---- iNinjagoToday at 8:13 PM In 2010, the decade began with the end of the Bionicle line. The 2010s are coming to a close, so why don't we resume where we left off?(edited) ---- RealGameTimeToday at 8:14 PM BRB ---- iNinjagoToday at 8:14 PM K. ---- RealGameTimeToday at 8:14 PM Gotta eat ---- iNinjagoToday at 8:17 PM The film takes place 5-10 years after Mata Nui reformed Spherus Magna. The Matoran and Agori have formed a new city similar to Metru Nui. However, a new evil rises from the shadows of Makuta, who threatens to take over Spherus Magna. The Toa and Glatatorian have to fight to take back the planet, with a new ally. The film will release in 2019-2020. This isn't a BIONICLE 5, but it's more like a reintroduction to the series. There will be a new wave of sets, but no LEGO Dimensions packs or Brickheadz. They will be new sets, and some remakes of old sets. They will use new pieces similar to CCBS and the original joints. Sets will include new versions of the Toa Nuva, Mahri, and Glatatorian. There will also be new vehicle sets, similar to the ones in 2009. There will also be a new Skrall set for the design in the trailer. That's all I can say for the panel. Get hyped... Anyway, I have a giveaway of some of the sets, and a iNinjago (TEJOIAF) + Fun (TEJOIAF) Brickhead pack. First, most of the sets go to @chalk33 and @Invader39, because they're Bionicle fans. ---- chalk33Today at 8:28 PM cool ---- iNinjagoToday at 8:29 PM Also, @thefunstreamer and @MilesRSidk get packs, due to being a part of the series. ---- thefunstreamerToday at 8:29 PM Yeah! ---- iNinjagoToday at 8:29 PM Anyway, the first winner is... @ShadeTheNarwhal The second winner is... ... @AD744! The third winner is... @pɐdᴉƃᴉu! The fourth winner is... ... @Skylanderlord3! The fifth winner is... ... @Amiga! And the final winner is... ... ... ... ... @Dr Aidan Quinn! Thank you all for attending today! Tomorrow will be the last day until next year. Category:Blog posts